Smile, smile no more, my lovely YukiOnna
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: 'I used to smile, because of how I felt. But now I smile, because I forgot how to stop.' Slight mention of RikuoxYuki-OnnaxNight Rikuo. And contains character death inside.


_Have you ever felt useless?_

_Like the one reason you live for is taken away from you?_

_It's a very unpleasant feeling._

_I used to think that Master Rikuo would think of me more than just a bodyguard._

_No…_

_I used to wish that Mister Rikuo would think of me more than just a bodyguard._

_But he's proven that he doesn't need me. Not anymore._

_His day form is no longer weak. It is as equally as strong as his night form._

_I did not need to protect him._

_But I could still support him, you might think. No. I don't need to do that either._

_Master Rikuo has lots of companionship. Like Kana._

_That Kana… She took everything from me. She took away my happiness when she took away my master._

_I feel as though, I am a used toy._

_A still good toy, but just not wanted anymore._

_He wouldn't even wear me for a Matoi jutsu anymore._

_Kana took away his day form from me, and she dazzled his night form when I wasn't looking._

_And now he cannot see me._

_Can't I just leave?_

_No… I made an oath to stay with him and guard him until the day I die._

_Everyone heard it._

_And I, Yuki-Onna, do not break my oaths._

_So you get the point that I'm sad and depressed. But why do I still smile?_

_I used to smile because of how I felt. But now, I smile because I forgot how to stop._

_If you look at me now, you could see a young snow girl with a smile stuck on her face._

_When I look at myself, I see a girl who wears a mask._

_A girl who is forced to stay with someone who does not need her._

_Deprived of her cheerful and blissful personality._

* * *

><p>"Tsurara." Came Night Rikuo's voice.<p>

"Yes, master?" She said, bowing at the yokai sitting on top of the sakura tree branch, the moonlight beaming off of his every feature, while her smile was sewn onto her face.

"Bring me some more sake." He said, tossing his sake cup to her.

She caught it and bowed in respect. "Yes, master."

Yuki-Onna stared inside the cup and saw her reflection in the remaining sake. Her smile was there. But her eyes were dim and narrow. The two of her features clashed never endingly. "Master?"

"Hmm?" Came his instant reply.

"Have I been different lately?" She had to know if he noticed.

"Yes."

Yuki-Onna slowly looked up, her eyes showing a slight hint of hope. "Really?"

"Mh-hm… You've been spacing out a lot lately. You should focus more."

"Oh… I'll try to fix that…" She nodded, and headed inside.

_I'm in pain actually. My heart has not been the same for a long time. It is hurting me._

Her smile glued permanently as she poured out some sake into the cup. Suddenly, a sharp pain jabbed into her heart. She nearly dropped the sake bottle and cup, but she caught them again. Because the cup was his favorite, and the bottle was the last.

She believes that the pain she felt is a syndrome of bottling her feelings up for too long. Eventually, the bottle will be full and the glass will break. She had been experiencing that for a while. And it made her fall horribly but unnoticeably sick.

Although she was shaking in pain, she tried her best not to spill any sake. Yuki-Onna walked in a wobbly manner, step by step before finally reaching the garden. "Y-your sake, master…" Yuki-Onna said. Her smile started to look forced.

Rikuo stared at her and jumped down, he took the cup and he stared at her strangely as she bowed and walked away.

_Don't stop here… Don't let master see you fall, you pathetic excuse for an ice mage…_

But it was just no use, her knees buckled and she collapsed just on the porch's staircase, coughing loudly. Night Rikuo seemed surprised and walked over to her, kneeling beside her when he did. He examined her face. Although she was coughing miserably, her lips still formed the fake smile of her's.

Rikuo hesitantly patted her back with his free hand. "Tsurara, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, master. Do not worry about me." She said getting up her smile stayed forced. Rikuo stood up and leaned into her ear, whispering, "What happened to my snow girl?"

She would blush, but that kind of her emotion was washed out. Yuki-Onna leaned into his ear as well, and whispered back, "She is sealed behind this smile."

"Then stop that smile before she disappears for good." He said, now staring at her in annoyance.

"I forgot how." She said. Her knees started buckling, and she fell into his arms. He thought she was embracing him. But when he felt the pulse on her neck, it turns out otherwise. Her breathing had stopped. And her skin grew pale. Rikuo stroked her hair, and he kissed her forehead. "Such a shame." He said. "You were my favorite guard."

* * *

><p>Her funeral came two days later. All the yokai from the Nura Clan attended it. It seemed to pass by rather quickly, and soon, it was over. Just like that.<p>

"Why, Tsurara? Why?" The Day Rikuo said as he touched her headstone. His tears trickling down.

"_Smile, smile no more, my lovely Yuki-Onna…_" Night Rikuo whispered sadly. "_Because of now, I truly am alone._"

* * *

><p><strong>Tragic ending, I know. But I'm pretty satisfied. P.S. I am not a fan of Kana.<br>**

**Blaze1290 out.**


End file.
